1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for error detection, and more particularly to an error detection method for layout software.
2. Related Art
The layout of a printed circuit board (PCB) greatly influences the performance of a circuit. For example, in a radio frequency circuit, if wires are arranged inappropriately in layout, high-frequency noise is largely increased. In addition, the layout of the circuit board further needs to be designed according to the shape of hardware. That is to say, the layout of the PCB is quite difficult in design.
In the wire layout of the circuit board, computer software is generally used to draw laid out wires. With the promotion of operational capabilities of computers, application functions of the layout software increase day by day.
One of the application functions of the layout software is the function of automatic error detection. The function is to detect whether two adjacent line segments are too close to each other in wire layout. Upon detecting two adjacent wires that are too close to each other, the layout software highlights the wires on a screen, so as to remind the designer to make modification.
However, some errors detected in automatic error detection are within a tolerable range in design. That is to say, these detected errors actually are normal line segments or elements. However, if many errors like this exist, a lot of error messages will be displayed on the screen, thus resulting in disorder of the entire picture displayed by the layout software.